yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rescuing the Mane 10/Escaping from the Sons of Garmadon/Saving the royalties
Here is how the rescue mission begins in Son of the Overlord. With the troubled matter, SpongeBob and the rest of his friends had to rescue Twilight and the others. SpongeBob SquarePants: We gotta help Twilight and the others, they sacrificed themselves to save us. Archer: Perhaps we can help, anything to save our friends. Mr. E: (nodded) With that said, they were all ready to rescue the Mane 10 from being hostages. As for the Overlord, he gets ready to succeed his revenge. The Overlord: What form would you prefer I take? Killow: Who cares? With that, the Overlord overeact with Killow not picking a form for him. The Overlord: Oh, is this what you want? Something more familiar? Killow: I'm just saying that you're evil anyway you choose. Ultra Violet: I conquer, this makes no differance to me either. The Overlord: If this is what you want, it works for me. Soon enough, the Overlord made his own form to make him look like a ghostly spirit. The Overlord: The time of revenge is now! As for Killow and Ultra Violet, they just couldn't stand him. Ultra Violet: All the more reason to stick with the plan, not sense for your power of infinite wishes you have or turning the four princesses and Twilights friends to the dark side. It was never supposed to be about those. Killow: When we joined you, it was about ruling the realms and dimensions. Well, you're strong enough now, you've done that. You gave us something to rule, we have realms and dimensions to rule, we won, Overlord! Then, the Overlord's alliance start cheering. Killow: When will it be enough? As the Overlord gets really angry, purple flames appear on him as his alliance stoped cheering as he bursts with anger. The Overlord: ENOUGH??!!! IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH!!! You—ungrateful ingrates! Before any of you met me, you were all NOTHING!!! I granted you all power, I TOOK YOU IN!!! I made you the most FEAR WARRIORS that have EVER roamed the realms and dimensions! (calms down as the purple flames extinguish themselves) So, I promise you this. Those who help me rule the realms and dimensions and defeat anyone who dare stand in my way will receive everything they've ever dreamed of! Ultra Violet: But how can we trust you?!! With the power of infinite wishes, it will just as easy to geg rid of us! Killow: Yeah. How can we trust you when you have infinite wishes? The Overlord: What are you two accusing me of? Ultra Violet: I guess what we're getting around to is... (pulls out a gun and gives one to Killow) Consider this a mutiny!!! The Overlord: Oh. (laughs) I see you both forgot you can't shoot straight. Killow: Now stop right there. We're not joking! The Overlord: Go ahead. Let's see what kind of aim you both have at point blank! As Ultra Violet and Killow fire in aimless directions at the Overlord, he knocks them down with his sword and turns to his alliance. The Overlord: Does anyone else have the stupidity to stand up to me??!! The villains shake their heads in fear. The Overlord: I thought so. (turns to Scaraton and Fangerella) Give them the mops, Scaraton and Fangerella. They are now the bottom run. So, Killow and Ultra Violet were to start mopping. Killow: You've got to be kidding me! Just then, the rescue party has begun as they freed Twilight, her friends, and all the leaders and royalties. Twilight Sparkle: The Mega Iron Doom, we have got to destroy it! Suddenly, Supreme Commander Poisanya stopped the Alicorn Princesses from sabotaging the Mega Iron Doom's apparatus. Supreme Commander Poisanya: Are you four sure you want to cut those wires? They look rather important for my Gorog's apparatus to properly operate. The way lungs are important for an organic to properly operate. Laval: There's no time, Twilight, we have to go! Then, Iron Baron along with the Dragon Keepers appeared out of nowhere Iron Baron: I don't think so, they're staying with us! Mr. E: Hey, you guys! As they look up to see Mr. E, he was leading them to a shortcut out and escaped. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626